Pleines lunes
by Mgrx
Summary: petites histoires liées à cette période si particulière qu'est la pleine lune centrées sur le couple Stiles/Derek


**Voici un nouvel petit os qui si tout se passe bien sera le premier d'une série. Chacune des histoires se déroulera pendant les deux jours, une nuit de la pleine lune et j'ai pour le moment 3 idées mais elles ne sont pas encore écrites donc je ne sais pas quand je les publieraient. voilà bonne lecture ...**

* * *

La porte du loft s'ouvrit en grinçant. A peine un pied à l'intérieur, Derek fut subjugué par la douce odeur sucré qui caractérisait si bien son compagnon. Cora à ses cotés émis un petit son de contentement, signe qu'elle avait aussi remarqué Stiles. Les trois Hale entrèrent dans leur « antre » comme l'appelait l'hyperactif. La nuit avait été incroyablement longue, les louveteaux ayant décidé de joué toute la nuit et non de se tenir tranquille comme dans les pleines lunes habituelles. Scott et Aiden avaient été particulièrement énergique et avaient passé leur soirée à courir dans les bois en entraînant les autres. Derek soupira, malgré que le jeune McCall soit maintenant l'alpha, ça restait lui qui devait couver la meute durant les pleines lunes vu que l'ado avait toujours un comportement de louveteaux.

Les trois loups se dirigèrent vers la cuisine d'où provenait la douce empreinte olfactive de l'adolescent. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement devant le spectacle qu'offrait son amant, il s'était endormit sur le bar de la cuisine, la tête la première dans ses dictionnaire de grec et de Latin, son portable encore ouvert sur les dernières pages du bestiaires Argent qu'il devait encore traduire.

Avec douceur, Derek se rapprocha du bel endormi sous les regards tendres et amusés de Peter et Cora. Personne dans la meute ne pouvait contredire le fait que le couple explosif que formait le loup et l'humain avait une influence des plus positive sur l'ancienne alpha. L'homme était devenu bien plus tendre et expressif depuis qu'il s'affichait avec l'étudiant. Qui était lui même devenu bien plus calme et serein. Derek caressa tendrement la joue du garçon qui papillonna légèrement de paupières avant de les ouvrir complètement.

- Bébé, t'es déjà là ? La voix de Stiles était légèrement pâteuse et de grande cernes visibles sous ses yeux.

- Stiles il est déjà 7h30 du matin, à quelle heure comptait tu aller dormir ? Le ton de Derek était plus inquiet que colérique mais Stiles baissa quand même les yeux sur ses chaussures.

- Je m'inquiétait alors j'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'utile. J'ai pas vu le temps passé. Il ressemblait tellement à un chiot pris en faute que Derek ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- j'ai fait des pâtisseries hier, il en à plein le frigo si vous avez faim. Proposa doucement le garçon sachant pertinemment que les loups devaient être affamé.

- Merci chaperon. Souffla le loup avant de l'embrasser tendrement faisant fit des petits rires de sa famille. Tu devrais aller dormir.

- tu me rejoint vite ? Demanda Stiles en passant ses mains sous le débardeur du beau brun.

- je mange, me douche et ensuite je suis tout à toi. Répondit le loup avec un sourire espiègle.

- appelle moi pour la douche si tu as besoin d'aide. Derek haussa les sourcils, l'adolescent était épuisé et voulait quand même s'offrit du bon temps..

- J'y penserais.

- j'en connaît deux qui vont pas dormir avant midi. Pouffa Peter, faisant rire sa nièce.

Comme promis après avoir manger, le loup partit vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Il repensa à la proposition peu subtiles de Stiles et fit un détour par sa chambre. Il se stoppa net devant la scène que lui offrait le garçon. Roulé en boule au centre du lit, il ne portait qu'un caleçon et un t-shirt que le loup reconnaissait comme lui appartenant. L'homme soupira, la douche crapuleuse ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui mais son compagnon méritait un peu de repos et puis ils avaient toute la journée pour profiter.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plut même si perso je suis pas trop fière mais bon ... ^^ **

**juste vous dire que si vous avez des idées de situation liés à cette période lunaire n'hésitez à me le dire et j'essaierais de faire quelque chose avec :) Et sinon vous pouvez toujours me laisser un petit review !**

**MgrX**


End file.
